Trahisons
by Nelja
Summary: Gros spoilers chapitres 170 à 179, ou tome 20 ou épisode 60. Momo, Kira, Shuuhei. Et de l'angst. Beaucoup d'angst, mais pas de romance.
1. Hinamori Momo, 5e division

_Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo. J'ai déjà averti dans le résumé, mais cette fic contient de gros spoilers sur les prépubs 170 à 179, si vous ne les avez pas lues ne regardez même pas la fic ! Je vous aurai prévenus ! Ceux qui ne connaissent que l'anime, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer non plus, pour l'instant !_

* * *

Momo n'a pas pleuré à nouveau quand la capitaine Unohana lui a raconté dans les détails ce qui était advenu d'Aizen. C'est elle qui le lui avait demandé, après tout. Elle s'est contentée de serrer très fort les draps dans ses poings, pour ne pas s'entailler les paumes avec les ongles.

"A-t-il parlé de moi ?" a-t-elle seulement demandé, après avoir tout écouté. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir le reste, comme si elle avait perdu sa capacité à ressentir la douleur des autres. La haute trahison, l'armée de hollows, tout ceci semblait transparent devant la souffrance insupportable qu'elle éprouvait.

La capitaine Unohana lui a répondu, le visage soucieux, qu'elle n'était pas là à ce moment. Momo n'a pas voulu la laisser partir avant de savoir qui y était.

Abarai-kun et Shirô-chan n'ont pas été faciles à convaincre. C'était le dernier sujet qu'ils auraient voulu aborder. Mais ils étaient trop heureux de la voir éveillée, de l'entendre parler, pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle a eu conscience de leur arracher ce récit contre leur gré, et elle s'est dégoûtée car maintenant qu'elle peut voir clair, elle se rend compte que c'est avec le capitaine Aizen qu'elle a appris à faire ce genre de choses.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il fallait qu'elle sache que le capitaine Aizen n'a jamais considéré comme son subordonné quelqu'un d'autre que le capitaine Ichimaru. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il a dit l'avoir tuée parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui, de toute façon. Il le fallait, même si cela devait la transpercer plus sûrement que le zampakuto du capitaine Aizen à travers sa poitrine.

Elle se demande encore si c'est vrai. S'il a vraiment voulu lui offrir une belle mort. Elle aurait pu le croire, elle se souvient si bien de son odeur, de ses mains douces, de ses paroles "Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir eu comme subordonnée. Merci et adieu."

Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Il a dit à Abarai-kun qu'il espérait qu'elle se ferait tuer au cours d'autres combats. Mais si vraiment il avait voulu qu'elle ne sache pas, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au capitaine Ichimaru ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait lui-même ? Non, le capitaine Aizen n'a jamais pensé à elle. Cela la déchire, mais il faut qu'elle l'accepte. Elle le doit aussi par devoir envers les gens qui l'aiment vraiment. Car si vraiment le capitaine Aizen lui avait préparé une jolie mort rien que pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas être vraiment sincère en remerciant Shirô-chan et Unohana-sama de l'avoir sauvée.

Elle se sent déjà suffisamment coupable envers Shirô-chan pour ne pas vouloir rajouter à ses fautes.

Alors elle essaie de se forcer, de se dire que le capitaine Aizen n'a jamais rien fait pour elle, même pas la tuer. Elle essaie de toute ses forces de transformer sa tristesse en haine, pour pouvoir survivre à cette épreuve.

Mais peut-être est-ce pour toujours au-delà de ses forces d'en vouloir au capitaine Aizen. Une peine si profonde peut-être un jour se transformer en autre chose ? Maintenant qu'elle sait que le capitaine Aizen qu'elle aimait n'a jamais existé, elle se rend compte à quel point elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse quand, désespérée, elle pleurait sa mort, quand elle avait encore un souvenir à aimer plutôt que ce vide qui l'aspire.

Tous les jours, elle regarde sa blessure, et dit à haute voix que le zampakuto du capitaine Aizen a brisé en elle suffisamment de liens pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans lui, et qu'un jour elle prouvera qu'il s'est trompé sur elle.

En attendant, elle prie pour trouver la force de haïr et de vivre.

oOo

_Aizen a dit que Momo ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais je sais qu'Aizen est plus intelligent que beaucoup._


	2. Kira Izuru, 3e division

Il a levé son épée contre Hinamori, puis contre Matsumoto. Il a voulu protéger Hinamori, et n'a réussi qu'à aider ses assassins. Il n'osera plus jamais regarder ses camarades en face.

Il a été complètement manipulé par le capitaine Ichimaru, il le sait. Mais c'est parce que, malgré l'aura de mystères et de peur qui l'entouraient, il a, à tort, voulu avoir un peu confiance en lui. Parce qu'il s'est accroché à lui, parce qu'il a eu besoin de lui, parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à comprendre, il n'a pas vraiment essayé. Parce qu'il s'est laissé empoisonner par ses promesses, alors qu'il n'ignorait pas que ce qu'Ichimaru faisait était interdit. Kira sait très bien qu'au fond, tout est de sa propre faute, y compris ce qui est arrivé à Hinamori.

Et pourtant, il se retrouve indemne. Ce n'est pas normal. Matsumoto aurait dû le tuer. Hinamori aurait dû le tuer. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, Hitsugaya ou un autre, aurait dû le tuer, le blesser, l'accuser, lui faire sentir que tout était de sa faute. Parce qu'il peut bien s'entailler les bras et le visage avec Wabisuke, ce n'est pas pareil, et si personne ne vient lui faire de reproches il va devenir fou.

Si le capitaine Ichimaru était encore là, s'il apparaissait devant lui, avec ses paroles empoisonnées, alternant mépris pour sa faiblesse et compassion feinte, alors il ressentirait à nouveau cette blessure. Il se ferait transpercer le coeur par ses sarcasmes et ses insultes, juste assez douloureusement pour ne pas mourir, mais en avoir l'impression quand même. Et ce serait juste et bon, car il ne mérite rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin du capitaine Ichimaru et de l'étrange salvation qu'il lui propose, encore maintenant qu'il ne sera plus jamais là, coupable de crimes de haute trahison. Kira aurait peut-être pu le deviner, s'il avait seulement voulu réfléchir, s'il ne s'était pas abrité lâchement derrière la dévotion qu'un vice-capitaine doit à son capitaine.

Le mieux aurait encore été qu'Ichimaru le tue, qu'il lui transperce le coeur, pour de bon cette fois, pour que cette souffrance si méritée soit la dernière ; et s'il se met à être jaloux d'Hinamori-san, il est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus répugnant au monde, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il survivra à ça, il le sait. C'est justement parce qu'il en a si peur qu'il le sait. Mais en attendant de reprendre une vie normale, de devoir à nouveau affronter les autres et le poids écrasant de leur pardon, il peut encore un peu rester seul, faire couler son propre sang et faire semblant de mourir, et se faire souffrir encore et encore parce que maintenant plus personne ne le fera pour lui.

oOo

_J'ai peut-être exagéré des choses... mais tout de même, Kira est un garçon fragile, sombre, obsédé par les idées de culpabilité et de faute au point que ça contamine son zanpakuto... qui a eu l'idée de le mettre dans la division du champion de la torture psychologique au seireitei ?  
Gin : Le capitaine Aizen !  
Moi : TT Ca explique des choses, en effet._


	3. Hisagi Shuuhei, 9e division

Il a retourné mille fois les mots de Tousen dans sa tête, sans jamais en effleurer le vrai sens. Comment son capitaine aurait-il pu, en choisissant une autre voie, entraîner une issue pire que ces massacres ?

Non, Tousen s'est trompé, nécessairement. Il s'est fait manipuler par Aizen, comme eux tous. Et pourtant, Shuuhei caresse parfois le minuscule espoir qu'il aie un plan, qu'il puisse faire quelque chose contre Aizen de l'intérieur. Puis il se retrouve à nouveau furieux contre lui-même, il se dit qu'au moins les hommes de la troisième ou de la cinquième arrivent à être lucides, et il se demanderait presque s'il n'a pas été manipulé d'un bout à l'autre par une façade illusoire, lui aussi.

Ce n'est pas possible. Même si c'est ridicule, au fond de lui il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas pareil. Tousen ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi ce que pense le capitaine Komamura. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il laissé faire tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen a pu lui promettre ? De quoi a-t-il pu le menacer pour qu'il s'allie avec ces monstres, avec les hollows, et avec Aizen et Ichimaru qui ne valent pas mieux ?

Il ne devrait pas se poser ces questions inutiles et sans réponse. Il devrait agir pour atténuer les drames qui vont se produire. Il devrait reprendre en main la neuvième division. Mais il ne peut plus leur parler de paix et de justice, car c'étaient les mots de Tousen, et maintenant, malgré l'espoir qu'il essaie de garder, ce sont les mots d'un traître et ils lui salissent la bouche.

Pourtant, la vérité ne devrait pas dépendre de qui vous l'a vantée ! Mais pour l'instant, qu'on lui laisse juste oublier un peu les discours idéalistes de son capitaine. Une partie de lui en souffre trop, celle qui y croyait, admirait Tousen, et maintenant est perdue dans le doute.

Il ne parlera pas non plus à ses hommes de vengeance et de haine ; malgré le choc de la trahison, ce sont des sentiments qui ne font pas partie de lui. Mais il ne peut pas non plus leur dire ses espoirs, une crainte superstitieuse l'empêche de les partager. Il ne dit rien sur Tousen et se contente, plus froid et détaché que jamais, de transmettre les ordres des chefs.

Au fond, il sait que cela ne suffit pas. Sans capitaine, sans vrai but, sans esprit de groupe, ses idéaux massacrés par une trahison, projetée dans une guerre inévitable, sa division se décompose lentement.

De même que son monde est en train de se décomposer.

C'est honteux de le laisser ne tenir ainsi que par un espoir ténu et dérisoire. Mais il n'y peut rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru, jamais, être aussi dépendant ; mais il a besoin que le capitaine Tousen revienne, s'il veut croire encore, réellement, en la paix et en la justice.

oOo

_Je soutiendrai la neuvième division jusqu'au bout, même si mon capitaine est un traître et mon vice-capitaine un objet décoratif !_


End file.
